The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica (L.) Batsch yellow nectarine tree. This tree, named ‘Nectadelicious’, produces very long lifetime, good eating quality, clingstone or semi-clingstone fruit for fresh market in July in the 66-Pyrénées-Orientales departement-France. Contrast is made to ‘Zaitabo’ and ‘Nectaross’ nectarines, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectadelicious’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has late evenness maturity, and produces fruit with a very aromatic taste and a crunchy flesh. It was chosen because of fruit longer lifetime before and after harvest.